Preparation
by lakota12
Summary: Harry and Teddy are caught in a magical explosion that brings them somewhere the Master of Death never intended to go.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing that came to my mind was how sore I was. My body was tired and hurt everywhere. I didn't even want to open my eyes. I did a mental scan and thankfully found no broken bones. I could sense all three of the deathly hallows along with my phoenix feather wand holster on my right wrist. Good, I wasn't defenseless. Next step was figuring out what happened. I was laying on uneven ground, now I was really confused. The last thing I remember was taking my godson, Teddy, out to Diagon Alley. I shot up to a sitting position. My mind spun at the action but I ignored it for a moment, I needed to find Teddy. I saw him lying down near me on the same uneven ground, roots and moss underneath him. His hair was the same light brown that his fathers was, it was only like that when he was asleep or that he was around muggles. I crawled over to him. He was tall for a thirteen year old, again like his father, though he was defiantly healthier.

"T-Teddy?" I croaked out. My voice was coarse and my throat was scratchy. He didn't respond right away.

When I reached him I shook his shoulder.

"Teddy, wake up." I was worried. I was starting to remember what happened in Diagon Alley. There was a magical explosion and we were at the center of it.

I gave him another shake and he grumbled something about breakfast. I sighed in relief then renewed my attempts to wake him up. He blearily opened his eyes. When he saw me his eyes flashed green then his hair turned black for a moment, then went back to pale yellow and a pale blue color. He hasn't done that in a while. When he was younger that was how he greeted me.

"Unc-" Then he coughed.

"Shh, easy there tiger. How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"What happened, Uncle Harry?" He asked after he cleared his throat.

"We were caught in a magical explosion. I haven't figured out where we are yet." I helped him sit up.

"Why am I so sore?" he asked.

After the battle of Hogwarts Ginny and I ended our relationship. How could I marry a woman I would out live? The Master of Death would out live all of the wizards. Instead I had spent my time studying, hunting down death eaters, and spoiling my godson. People often came to me for answers and one that I found was that magical exhaustion often ended up hurting the body.

"Our magic protected us, but now we have used it all up. It makes us hurt if we use too much magic at one time. It will replenish with time. Your grandmother is going to kill me." I groaned.

I got up and took out the elder wand. I set it on my palm and muttered 'point me, London'. It just spun and spun.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked as he stood up. My feeling of dread was growing.

"I'm not sure. Point me, Grimmwald Place." It still didn't stop. "Point me village."

It pointed straight west of us.

"I've got a really bad feeling Teddy." I grabbed my mole skin pouch from around my neck. I pulled out my wizards tent.

"I don't think we are close to home right now. I don't have enough magic to figure out where we are, I used too much magic already. Once our magic is back to full strength then we will find our way home." I said as I set up the tent. It was the Potter family tent, complete with a house elf to keep the tent in perfect condition. Kreature also happened to be there as my head house elf.

"Uncle Harry?" I heard Teddy a little ways away. I looked over at him and saw him approaching a large bronze stone with a burnt ring of grass around it. I rushed over to it. I noticed Teddy take in a big sniff.

"It smells like Charlie." Sometimes his wolf blood was useful.

I could feel the magic coming from the stone. I felt compelled to pick it up, and I did just that.

I felt a rush of memories from my early days of Hogwarts. Of Hagrid hatching Norburt.

"Teddy I do believe you just found a dragon egg, but I also think this is what brought us here. The magic feels the same as the explosion." I said as I cradled the egg.

"These woods smell funny Uncle Harry." Teddy said, no longer concerned with the egg. Charlie Weasley had shown the boy plenty of abandoned dragon eggs before.

"What does it smell like?" I asked, now curious.

"I'm not sure, but maybe I'm just tired." He said. His hair was a dark blue now.

"Let's get some rest, in the morning we'll figure this all out."

When we entered the tent the two house elves were in a slight panic about something but I was too tired to say anything. Instead Teddy and I found the closest beds and fell asleep.

The next morning woke up feeling much better. The only problem was the house elves were still nervous.

"Romp what's the matter?" I asked the young elf.

"Master Harry sir, we don't know where we are." The elf said. He reminded me of the first house elf I ever met. He had the same free spirit as Dobby. I hired him to keep the Potter tent usable.

"That's impossible." I just stared at him.

"I'm sorry Master Harry, but Mr. Kreature says we are no longer on earth."

"Merlin's pants. Okay, you two make yourselves comfortable. I have a feeling we will be here for a while."

"Yes Sir." I saw him wander off. Most likely to inform Kreature.

I was lost. Not only that, Teddy was lost with me. The house elves are very attuned with magic and if they say we aren't on earth then I believe them. I sat in the kitchen and waited for Teddy to wake up. I contemplated on what to tell him. When he did wander into the kitchen I had the dragon egg in my lap.

Teddy seemed to know something was wrong when he saw me. He just sat opposite of me and waited.

"I spoke with Romp this morning. He told me some disturbing news." His eyes flashed grey with worry before he could cover it up. "They said we are no longer on earth. We are in a land that is a stranger to them."

"Do you think we'll be able to go home?" he asked quietly. Though his hair was a pale blue again I believed he was taking this rather well. Though he may be like me and silently panicking.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "I will try my hardest but I don't know where to start."

"I do." Teddy said with a smile.

"Where?" I looked at him with confusion clearly written on my face.

"Food!" He gave me a toothy smile.

"Of course." I laughed. "How about we practice your hunting?"

Being half werewolf means a few things. His canine teeth are a little sharper than normal and so was his sight and smell. Plus he only transformed a few times a year. And even then he was more docile than most full werewolves. My animagus form helped him on his wolf nights when he was craving raw meat. It is an extinct animal called a dire wolf. It used to be a popular animagus form for wizards during King Arthur's time.

I shifted after he cast a muffling charm on his feet to make himself quieter. I trotted along as he silently followed. I estimate we walked for about a mile before I picked up a scent. We followed a deer's scent for another two miles before we were close enough to stalk it. Normally Teddy chased them towards me to kill, unless it was his wolf night, then I would chase the kill to him.

There was a herd of deer with quite a few members but sadly none seemed to be injured. It was up to Teddy to single one out and lead them to me.

It was an easy hunt. We brought the deer back to our camp site in the large clearing between two mountains.

"Why did you pick the big one?" I grumbled as I shifted my hold on the doe.

"Because you won't wanna go hunting again tonight." Teddy sassed me.

"Fine but you're carrying it next time." I gruffed.

Skinning and cooking the deer went mostly smoothly. Teddy ended up needing a bath, which the two house elves helped with. They had found a stream nearby. Kreature still had the fake locket around his neck. He still loved serving me but he was occasionally grumpy around Teddy. Romp is a free elf that has completely accepted Hermionie's new house elf equality laws.

"Master Harry? Your dragon egg, Sir." Kreature said as he brought the egg to me.

Teddy and I were sitting by the fire that we cooked on as the tent did not have a fully functioning stove in it. I was currently magically preserving the spare meat with a spell I was teaching Teddy. I sat the egg in my lap again and watched it glow in the fire light.

"Uncle Harry, that egg is different." He told me.

"I know, I can feel its magic. Dragons are dangerous, Teddy, never forget that." I stated.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

We spent a week in that valley. Each day I would travel further and further, trying to find a clue on how we got here besides the egg. So far there was nothing. I found a road on the fourth day and just observed the people on it. They seemed to be stuck in the middle ages. I was walking back to our tent when I heard Teddy yell. I didn't think, I just apparated to our camp site and found him running from the tent. I had my wand out and stood at the ready.

"Woah, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"The egg moved!" he yelled as he rushed behind me. "I swear I didn't put it in the fire."

"Please don't yell in my ear. Now, what about the egg?" I rubbed my left ear as I shot a quick glare at him.

"I think its hatching." Teddy smiled. He seemed to have gotten over his initial shock. No matter how dangerous dragons can be, seeing one hatch is always cool.

"It shouldn't be." I rushed to the tent. I thought dragon eggs needed to be heated to extreme temperatures.

Sure enough it was wobbling on the ground while I was positive it was on the table when I left. I scooped it up and brought it outside. No need for a baby dragon in there. Once I sat it down I heard a muffled squawk. Teddy and I watched as cracks appeared on its beautiful surface. Soon enough a bronze snout appeared from within the egg.

Once the dragon was out of its shell it looked around. Its eyes roamed over everyone before they settled on me. It squawked happily then tried to stumble over to my spot on a log we used as a bench. It tripped over its bat like wings a few times be for it got to me.

"Hello little lizard." I said as I reached out to him. As soon as I touched it I felt ice shooting up my veins. It couldn't compare with old Tom's Cruciatus but I dare anyone to feel this and not give out a very manly yelp. I slid off the log so that I could use it as a back rest, I was afraid that without it I would fall on my back. I could hear Teddy growl and the dragon squeak. My vision was spotty for a moment but I needed to keep Teddy safe, and to keep him from killing the hatchling.

"Calm down, all of you." I said as I got my sight back. I adjusted my glasses then looked at the two I yelled at.

Teddy had both a normal stick and his wand pointed at the dragon. He looked a little ridiculous. The dragon was trying to hide between my back and the log. The elves looked nervous but the calmed down.

"Now, put that stick down Teddy, you look like a dork. And you," I said to the dragon, "get out from behind me."

They did as I asked and I was able to fully sit up but I stayed on the ground for the logs support. I looked at my hand and saw a strange mark on it where I had touched the dragon. I grumbled about strange dragons and wolfish godsons. Strangely I could feel fear and concern that was not my own. I snapped my occlumency shields up and heard the dragon yelp. When I looked at it, it had its tail between its legs and its head down.

"Teddy sit down. I have a feeling that something magical just happened." I sighed. Why does the weird stuff always happen to me, Harry flipping Potter.

He did as I asked and I motioned for the dragon to climb on my lap.

"For some reason this dragon is able to enter my mind. I have shut it out but from what I could tell the little lizard is scared and sorry for what happened to my hand." I said to Teddy and the house elves.

"He better be." Teddy muttered, probably just embarrassed from freaking out.

"I would like to keep it with us." I could hear Kreature grumble about the amount it would take to feed a 'beastie' but he continued to tend the fire. Teddy grumbled about crazy uncles and narrowly dodged as I swiped at the back of his head.

"It is cute." He eventually said, his hair flashed a bright bronze to greet the dragon by.

"Yes it is." I said

"For a flying lizard" Teddy tapped a finger on the dragon's nose.

"I'm going to let you back in my mind. Be good." I told the dragon.

Once I let my shields down I immediately felt it. The poor thing was sulking. I tried to tell it that all was forgiven and eventually its thoughts settled. I felt his hunger right before I heard its little tummy growl. Teddy laughed and got up for the food. The dragon watched Teddy enter the tent then exit it with a lot of meat. The dragon wiggled in my lap before looking at me for what seemed like permission. I nodded and it met Teddy halfway, only a few feet from the tent. Teddy took the magic seal off of the meat before tossing a piece on the ground in front of the dragon, I was secretly proud he didn't try to hand feed it once I saw its teeth. It gobbled it up in a somewhat savage way. Teddy then walked to the fire and gave the elves the meat for lunch. He gave the last piece of raw meat to me.

"Even the babies are dangerous." He said as he sat.

"Hagrid had one that lit his beard on fire." I smirked.

We both watched the bronze dragon finish its piece. When it was done it meandered back and sat next to me. It was watching the elves work our food. I instantly conveyed that they were not food. They were nest mates. Again it took a little while before I was sure the dragon would not try to eat them.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy got my attention. He was staring at the fire with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Teddy?" Both I and the dragon were looking at him.

"I have a feeling that we can't go home again." He sighed.

"If there is a way we'll find it. My magic feels the same but there is something else. I'm not sure what but this place seems to have a different magic." I admitted.

"I think I feel it too. What are we going to name the dragon?" Teddy looked at the dragon and coaxed him over.

"I'm not sure. Is it a boy or a girl? What do you think?"

The two of them were batting at each other while Teddy's hair would flash different shades of bronze. His eyes were also changing to a different shade of yellow.

"He smells like a boy dragon. Charlie let me see a few hatchlings once and he pointed out the girls and boys. He smells a little different but defenatly male." At this point the two were now bopping each other on the head. The dragon with his paws and Teddy with hands.

"How about a famous wizard's name?" I asked as Teddy jumped behind the log I was sitting against.

"I don't know. Ah!" The dragon just jumped the log and onto Teddy's head.

"We can wait for a name." I smiled at the two. I scooped the dragon up.

"Master Harry Sir, lunch is ready." Romp informed me as they brought the food over.

The dragon perked up. He was probably hungry again. I gave him the other piece before I accepted my plate. He tore into next to me while Teddy and I ate our own meals. They were very plain but that was to be expected when you were living in the wild. I had just finished my meal when the dragon climbed up onto me and promptly fell asleep.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere for a little while." I smiled.

The next week went by a little like that. I was surprised by how quickly he grew and learned. He now understood most English. He never entered Teddy's mind but that didn't seem to bother the two of them. I would occasionally hear the thought of 'nest-mate' coming from the dragon when he was looking for Teddy. It always made me smile. He was fiercely protective of all four of us. At only a week old he wanted to protect us from a wolf that wandered too close to our camp site. I quickly scared it off with a harmless lumos. That night he curled up in between our beds instead of by the fire like he normally preferred.

He was getting bigger too. He was about the size of a dire wolf now. Currently the three of us were hunting. The dragon did not seem surprised by my animagus form, only took to wrestling me more to get me to shift.

We were hunting a boar like animal. We had to go further north to hunt because of the new mouth to feed. Teddy was currently chasing the boar. I don't how dragons normally hunt but ours seems like an expert stalker, though I keep having to ask him to be patient and wait for the right time through our link. Suddenly his head turned sharply and then I heard the sound of the rushing boar and a laughing Teddy. He always enjoyed our hunts. The dragon sprang first and flared his wings. The boar screamed and took off towards me. I clamped my jaws around its neck before it even knew I was there. I had the underside in a tight grip but boars are much harder to kill than a deer. Then our dragon came and bit onto the top of the boar's neck. We held it there until it stopped moving. I could feel its blood on my face and couldn't help but wrinkle my nose in disgust. We all took turns dragging the oversized pig back to camp. Teddy stopped and looked at me when we got there. He put his finger to his chin.

"Uncle Harry, you've got a little…" he trailed off then laughed at my expression when I felt the now dried boar's blood on my human face.

"Yeah yeah, laugh at the one who did the dirty work." I cast a quick scourgify and the mess was gone.

"You looked pretty feral, nothing like the ministry's hero." Teddy gave out a quick laugh.

"Oi! Back beastie, back!" I heard Kreature yell.

The dragon was sulking away from the boar we left for the elves to prepare. I snickered at the thought of a dragon cowering before an elf and he snapped his attention to me. He sent me my own memory of Dobby sending Malfoy Sr. flying.

"Well it looks like our dragon friend has some sense." I laughed. "How about we find a name for him?"

Teddy and the dragon both perked up. Teddy had a mischievous glint in his eyes but the dragon looked genuinely curious.

"Alright come here you two." I sat at our main log turned bench. I wasn't the best at transfiguration but I could manage a spell like that. The dragon sat with his head in my lap and Teddy sat beside me.

"I say we start listing off names and if you like any let me know." I said out loud so both of them would hear it.

"Godric, Salazar, Albus, Severus." I listed but got disapproval.

"George, Pigwidgen, Errol." Teddy smirked.

"Be serious Teddy." I scolded.

"Sirius?" he laughed.

Still the dragon remained stubborn. We started listing off the names of the members of The Order of the Phoenix. I paused after I said Kingsley. My dragon lifted his head up and cocked it to the side, something he had learned from Teddy.

"Kingsley?" He gave out a yowl of approval.

Then in my head I heard him say three names. Harry, Kingsley, and Teddy.

"Hey!" Teddy grabbed his head. "Stay in Uncle Harry's head."

"You spoke! You said your first words!" I was so excited and proud and I let him feel it. I pushed him over in a tackle and we wrestled around for a moment. Once we were both panting Teddy jumped in and we had a family brawl.

"Alright, alright." I laughed. "We are all excited but we need to set up mind boundaries."

We all righted ourselves then returned to our spots on the bench. Kingsley draped as much of himself over me as possible.

"Now Kingsley, you can't just enter people's minds. You need permission. And Teddy you are going to learn occlumency. I don't know where we are but if there are more dragons like Kingsley then I want your mind protected." Kingsley turned and nuzzled Teddy in what I assumed was an apology.

"Cool!" Teddy yelled out at the thought of learning new magic.

"Master Harry sir, your food is ready" Romp told us.

Kreature set the uncooked portion of the boar in front of Kingsley, and I even saw him pat the dragon on the head. That day the five of us all ate together. Even Kreature. He may still have the old ways mindset but he was starting to loosen up. It was all in all the best day we had here in the new world.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had gone by since Kingsley's name day. A lot has happened. I finally found civilization in the form of a large city called Teirm. I had gone in and gathered information. I had to place many people under a cunfundus but I learned a lot. Teddy and I now have new clothes that'll help us blend in. I also learned that the bond Kingsley and I have is the bond of a rider and their dragon. That brought several complications along with it. While Kingsley had started flying I wasn't sure if I was going to ride another dragon after the first time. We also learned of the tyrant Gallbatorix. Once we learned what he did to the old dragons I grew just as protective as Kingsley. Both Teddy and I knew that we would be avoiding the dictator. Thankfully Kingsley was hidden deep within the Spine with us. Even when he flew he was safe from people's eyes. And fly he did. When he goes out to fly I join him on broom that was stored in the moleskin bag. It was a newer firebolt. Teddy went up on my spare nimbus with us a few times.

Teddy was exceling at his Occlumency lessons and even Kingsley took an interest. We would all practice on each other. I was still the one with the strongest shields but I had played mind games with the most powerful dark wizard when I was merely a teenager.

We had been here for about four weeks. This clearing had become our home. The mountains and forests were familiar now. The only problem was how long did we plan on staying here. Money was not an issue. After I was named an enemy of goblins I was forced to carry my treasures with me. The issue was Kingsley's growth rate may have slowed but has not stopped. That along with the fact that Teddy was getting restless. A restless thirteen year old is never a good thing.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy said quietly.

"What's up sport?"

"It's going to be a full moon soon." He said while shuffling.

"I noticed."

"Well, the wolf wants to come out. I know we have been hunting a lot but I think it still wants to come out."

"Don't be ashamed or embarrassed of your wolf. That nearly tore your father apart. He nearly didn't marry your mum because of his fears of his wolf side. Then where would I be? I'd be raising this baby dragon by myself." I Laughed.

'Hey! I'm not that young. I'm a month old. Hardly a hatchling.' Kingsley protested.

'Alright you big baby. You are a fearsome and protective dragon.' I said through our connection.

"I guess so. Kingsley probably would have gotten annoyed with your angst and eaten you the first chance he got." Teddy smirked.

"I'm not that angtsy… Anymore." I put him in a headlock and his worries disappeared for a moment. Once we settled down we leaned against my bronze dragon.

"Now, on the full moon Kingsley and I will keep you away from Romp and Kreature. You always want to eat house elves for some reason. Tierm shouldn't be too hard to keep you away from. We also don't know how your wolfie side will react to Kingsley." I started to plan out.

"I think Kingsley will be fine. Even a werewolf knows they could get hurt by confronting a dragon." He giggled.

'No wolf can get the best of me.' Kingsley said to the both of us.

The full moon came two nights after that day. It went smoothly for the most part. Kingsley was shocked by how much pain it caused little Teddy. We were not at the camp cite but at our first hunting ground where I shifted into my animagus. Once he finished his howling we all ran around. I can only assume this is what it was like for my father. Accept instead of Sirius I have Kingsley, and instead of Remus, it's his son. It makes sense in a twisted way. We don't even have a wormtail to rat us out.

We woke up the next morning closer to the campsite than we originally started. We were all curled up together. Kingsley, being the biggest, was mostly curled around us. I woke up as a dire wolf with a once again human Teddy clutching my fur. I was the first awake and could tell that the forest was still eerily quiet from our run. Even compared to a dragon, a werewolf is scary to nature. Teddy may only be half werewolf but that only affects the amount of times he transforms a year. The full moon does not always call to his wolf.

'You can be quite threatening in this form.' Kingsley commented.

'I'm glad. Wizards can be fearsome but dire wolves have always been a force to recon with' I thought back to him.

I was finally getting used to his presence in my mind. I no longer flinched and slammed him out, I even look forward to it now.

'Was that a successful full moon?' Kingsley asked me.

'Yes is was. Teddy got to hunt animal and no one was bitten.'

'His mind felt different. There were no shields but I could not speak with him.'

'Werewolves are a magical creature. I'm not surprised he felt different in that form. Werewolves tend to have a one track mind when they shift. They only come to the call of another werewolf. Now, I'm going to wake Teddy up then we will head back and check on the house elves.


	4. Chapter 4

Another week has past and Kingsley was still growing. I was worried. How would he hide from the empire if he got too big for this forest? How would he find enough food?

"Family meeting!" I called out. I ran my hand through my messy black hair. Even at twenty nine my hair still did not lie flat.

Once everyone was there we sat by the fire. Even the two house elves were looking at me curiously. Kingsley, who was looking at my thoughts, grumbled and growled at my worry.

"I believe we should leave this camp site. Kingsley is getting bigger and I can't find us a way home, even with all of my experimentation these past weeks."

"We've been here for five weeks Uncle Harry. Where are we going to go?" Teddy asked.

"I plan on going into the city again. I will ask around for a map then we will go. I fear we won't be able to go home." I said finally.

"Master Harry knows best. Master has always made good decisions in the past." Kreature said.

"I plan on going into Teirm tomorrow. I need to clean up and wear the clothes that I bought there. People here seem to be stuck in the middle ages." The last part I grumbled.

I spent the rest of the day gathering my stuff for my trip and spending time with Kingsley. Our mental link was getting stronger but the farther apart we were the harder it was to stay connected.

"When I'm gone tomorrow I want you two to practice your occlumency." I said loud enough for both dragon and boy to hear.

"We will." Teddy said as he leapt over Kingsley's tail.

'Be careful. I don't like it when you leave.' He said as he blew hot air at me.

"I will, I always am." I said with a wink.

'That's not what Teddy says.' The bronze dragon snorted. I shared his amusement.

That night Kingsley gathered everyone outside the tent and curled around them. He even had Kreature in his clutches. That's how I could tell how worried he was for me. He wished to protect all of his family, just like me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Be good while I'm gone. Technically Teddy is in charge. Kreature, if Teddy abuses his authority let me know. Practice as much as you can. I'll be back tonight, but if I'm not I'll send my patronus."

"Of course Master Harry." Both house elves bowed.

"Bring me something back, okay." Teddy smiled.

"Maybe."

'Be careful you silly wolf man, you won't have your fur to protect you.' Kingsley said with his head near mine.

"I'll be careful. I still have my wand." I touched his cheek then smirked. "Be a good hatchling while I'm gone."

I narrowly avoided his bite at me. Laughing, I waved at my growling dragon.

'I'm not a hatching.' He demanded.

"Of course you aren't."

With that I started the mini journey. I got in my animagus form then took off. Once I got near the main road I changed back. A dire wolf was sure to attract unnecessary attention. I followed the other travelers up the road. When we approached the gates I cast a quick notice me not charm and entered with ease.

I walked through the city to the richer center of the town and found an inn. I would hate to stay here over night but they might have information. When I walked in it looked more like The Leaky Cauldron than a normal inn. I approached the bartender and took the charm off.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked. I pulled out one of their coins I exchanged for a jewel on my first trip here.

"I'd like to know who in this city would have a nice map and library." I said. The man eyed the silver coin with greed.

"Ah well, Joed would be the one you seek. He lives in one of the upper rings by the fortune tellers shop, Angela." I flipped the coin to him.

"Thanks. Are there rooms open tonight?"

"Aye, there are." He smiled, he was missing a tooth.

"My thanks again. I'll be on my way then."

I eventually made my way to Angela's shop. The bartender did not specify which side this Joed lived on so I took a guess. I went to the one on the right and knocked. A tall man opened the door.

"Hello." He greeted plainly.

"Hello, my name is Harry Jamesson. I would like to speak to Joed about his maps, does he live here?" I asked.

"Yes he does, one moment please." The man, a butler maybe, said. A moment later it opened again. "The master will see you in his library."

I was welcomed into the house. The library was small but probably large for Teirm. An ageing man was sitting at a decent sized desk. He had a scar running down his face.

"Hello, I am Joed. My butler says that you are interested in my maps?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am looking to travel far but I would like to know the way first."

"Well harry, I can let you use my library for a price but I will not sell you any of my maps." The man said.

"I can agree to that. May I come tomorrow to study them as well? I will pay you half your price today and the other half tomorrow." I said.

"That seems reasonable." He told me his price and I handed him one crown. "You may look over what you need before you leave."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

I was finally able to see the extent of the land we landed on. The first thing that caught my attention was a large desert surrounded by mountains on one side and forests on the other. The desert reminded me of the Sahara desert. Our campsite was in the Spine, in between Tierm and Dras-Leona.

Once I looked the map over I took my leave. The gates would close soon and I missed my pack like family. I thanked Joed again and swiftly left. The city was settling down but with another notice-me-not I easily made it out of the city in time. Once I was back in the woods I transformed into my animagus and ran. While I missed all of my family I found myself missing Kingsley the most.

As soon as I was close enough to feel his mind I howled. I could feel his relief and joy at my return as well. We were almost never out of mental range so today was different. I stayed in my animagus form as I entered camp. I realized that I was spending a little too much time as a dire wolf but I did not care too much. I remember Sirius saying it changed him a little but not his personality. I jumped over Kingsley and nuzzled Teddy quickly. Then I was pulled into a wrestling match with the both of them. Kingsley was at the point where it was nearly impossible for him to loose. Once we finished we all laid on the ground in a dog pile.

"So, how was it?" Teddy asked. I transformed back.

"Well, we already knew we were in the Spine, but the land is called Alagaesia. I met a man, Joed, who is letting me study his maps. I plan on going back tomorrow." I explained while I crawled out of the pile of dragon limbs.

"Master Harry Sir, we are almost out of food." Romp told me.

"Can we last for a few days?"

"If we do not feed Kingsley then yes." Romp said

"That beastie should hunt for itself." Kreature added.

Kingsley puffed out hot air at the house elf but did not do anything else as Teddy had just poked him between two scales.

"Alright. Kingsley, do you mind going on a lone hunt or do you want Teddy to go with?" I asked him.

'I'll go on my own. Teddy is too noisy anyway.' Kingsley said as he got up.

"Oi! Not true." Teddy yelled as his hair changed color again.

"Enough. Teddy you will come with me tomorrow so we can get more done. Kingsley, you may hunt tonight or tomorrow, whenever you get hungry." I interrupted.

'I'll go tomorrow. I don't get hungry as often as you two do.' Kingsley said as he settled by the fire. His bronze scales reflecting the fire light. If we weren't so deep in the Spine I'd be worried someone might see the light.

"Shall I tell the tale of the Hungarian Horntail?" I asked once we all settled down. The Spine was quiet tonight, peaceful.

With that we all sat and told stories. Kingsley always loved hearing how fierce the dragons from our world were, he found it amusing that it took several trained wizards to even think about subduing one. Teddy liked to hear about my adventures while I was in school. I would even tell stories about brave house elves, such as Dobby the free elf and Kreature the Loyal. We sat around for a while after the stories were done. Even with the peaceful atmosphere I was feeling anxious. What have I gotten into now? Teddy and I are stuck in another world and we managed to hatch a dragon egg, the dragon inside then bonding with me and speaks. This may not be the most terrifying experience I've been in but I definitely was not comfortable with the situation. Teddy seemed to be fine but I've never been good at reading others emotion. For all I know my godson could be panicking and bottling everything up. I stood up and walked to the edge of our clearing, starting the spells I remember from my time on the run with Hermione and Ron.

"Uncle Harry?" the way Teddy said my name was in the form of a question.

"I'm just putting up a few wards for the night. I'm just feeling a little antsy and I'd like to get a good night's rest tonight." I said when I finished the enchantments.

"We haven't done that before." Teddy commented, curse his observation.

"I know, I just felt the need to." I said. Kingsley asked me if I was ok through our connection. I told him honestly that I was not sure what was bothering me.

"Now, how was your mental training today?" I asked to change the topic.

'Teddy is doing well, though he gets distracted easily.' Kingsley said.

"Kingsley is still impossible to Legilimens if he's focused." Teddy said grumpily. Early on we found that Kingsley was exceptional in the mind magics. While I was still the best in our group, I except that Kingsley will surpass me soon.

"I'm glad you're both getting better. Teddy, I need you to look a little like me tomorrow. Can you keep it up for the day?" I asked.

"If it's just a few features like hair and eye color then yeah. Bone structure, probably not." Teddy said honestly.

"Alright, we only need a few similar features to convince people you are my nephew. Let's go to bed everyone." I stood and went to the tent. Kingsley curled around the tent while the house elves finished a few chores before bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We knocked on Joed's door around mid-morning. A woman opened the door. She looked a little irritated so I tried to channel my godfather, Sirius.

"Good morning, ma'am." I said with what I hoped was a smooth smile.

"My husband seems to be busy today. Are you Harry Prongsson?" she asked. She did not seem fazed by my charm. Se la vie.

"Yes, this is my nephew, Teddy Lupinson. I have rented out your husbands maps. We agreed that I could study them today." I said, my face was still holding a wicked grin.

"Of course. He is currently entertaining guests in the study but I can show you to the library." She said with a ghost of a smile.

"Thank you."

We followed her in. Even with the dissimilar bone structure we decided Teddy looked like he could be my son with both the eyes and hair so we decided it'd be best if he just changed his hair color and style. He looked like a mini James Potter.

I could hear Joed talking to someone in the next room but the library seemed to still be open for our use. Teddy and I got to work studying the maps and then the history books as well as a few books on what seemed to be the races of Alagaesia. There were humans, dragons, elves, dwarves, and urgals from what I could tell. We even found a map that had the races territories mapped out. What surprised me was the dragons, even though they were the largest species, seemed to have the smallest territory in the form of an island. The two places that caught my attention were the forest in the north and the mountains to the south east.

"It seems like the elves live in the forests of Du Weldenvarden. There could be magic there." Teddy said.

"I'm worried about that. They may not take kindly to two wizards, let alone a big bronze dragon. Magic seems to be connected to the tyrant. Look at the Beor Mountains. There are valleys and giant mountains for us to land on. Soon Kingsley will be able to fly both of us around with Romp and Kreature." I whispered.

The talking in the other room seemed to pause for a moment then drew closer. Apparently Joed wanted to use his library today as well.

"I'm just saying you could have let _me_ know you were alive." Joed said as he opened the door and noticed us.

"Ah, Harry, I apologize. I forgot about our agreement." He looked a little surprised.

"That's alright, your wife was gracious enough to explain that you had guests. This is my nephew, Teddy. He is traveling with me." I said as I pulled Teddy to stand beside me.

"Teddy?" The boy standing near the two men questioned.

"It is short for Theodore. I was named in honor of my late grandfather." Teddy told the boy.

"Well it's nice to meet you Teddy. My friend Neil, his nephew, and I have need of the library. We will try to stay out of your way." Joed introduced.

"Nice to meet you too sir. Uncle Harry it's getting late." Teddy said. His yellow eyes looked anxious, and tired. He had kept his hair black all day without changing it with his moods.

I looked out the window and saw that it was indeed getting late. The gates would soon close. Then I felt something. Someone was poking at my mind. I slammed up my occlumency shields and saw that Teddy had stiffened as he too focused on his shields. I looked at the other three in the room and noticed Neil's shocked face.

"I would appreciate you staying out of our minds. That was rather rude." I literally growled out. My hand was twitching to release my wand from its holster.

"I apologize. I was merely curious as to what your intentions were at my dear friend's house." He said with no remorse.

"You should trust your friend's judgment. You embarrass him by attacking a guest and client. Let's go Teddy. I'll return tomorrow for an extra day as compensation for our treatment here today." I did not let us stay long enough to negotiate that.

As soon as we were out of the city gates Teddy released the hair color. I was so angry that someone would dare to try and enter our minds that it was even affecting Teddy's mood to the point where he let out his own growl, much fiercer than my human sounding growl earlier. When we got back to the camp cite Kingsley was waiting there in irritation. His tail was flicking around while I showed him what happened.

'Not only was someone hunting on our grounds but my partner of heart and my nest mate were attached.' He was big enough to look terrifying now and his growls and snarls would send most fleeing, but he would not hurt his family.

"What do you mean someone hunted on our territory?" I asked.

'I have always monitored the deer herds but a few are missing with little to no scent trail on the ground. I believe it was another dragon.' Kingsley told both of us.

"That is indeed news. I plan on moving us to the Beor Mountains. That way we can fly where and whenever we please. This new dragon may make this more difficult." I told him.

'I would like that. I am strong enough to carry you and Teddy, but not for any extended period of time.' He said.

That night Kingsley was particularly protective. He would not let anyone out of his clutches. We all slept by his belly, underneath his wing, that night.

'What troubles you?' I asked him through our connection.

'I do not know how to fight off another dragon. What if it attacks you?' he asked.

'I have faced two dragons in my life. One was even a female protecting her eggs. I'll be fine. I want you to protect Teddy if I am preoccupied. As well as the house elves. Be there for them while I am gone tomorrow. I know you are young, but the sight of a dragon should scare most adversaries away. Besides, Teddy knows dragons can be dangerous but your nest mate has gotten used to being around you. He may not be as wary as he should be.' I told him

'I will, as long as you promise to be careful around to nosy two-leg.' Kingsley said as he settled down.

"I will." With that we went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I knocked on the door to Joed's house and the butler answered. He showed me to the library where Joed was. Unfortunately so was Neil was there with his nephew. I had nothing against the boy but his uncle made me want to do something I would probably regret later.

"Hello Joed. Hopefully this will be the last day for me in Teirm. My nephew and I plan on leaving tomorrow." I said.

The boy looked at me curiously and I realized we had not been introduced yesterday. He had books around him and looked like he was practicing his letters. It was my understanding that only the rich learned how to properly read and write. This boy looked like a farm hand. I gave him a kind smile.

"Keep practicing your letters boy, you can never learn enough." I said with another smile before turning to the map I needed. I was glad a common boy in this land was taking an interest, even if Neil was an arse the boy seemed innocent.

"Where is Teddy?" Neil asked. I looked up from my maps with a scowl on my face.

"He is back where we are staying. I did not want to risk another incident like yesterday. His mind is not yours to look into." I said, trying to keep the growl out of my tone.

"I apologize again. I meant no offence or harm to you and your nephew."

"The deed is done. No need to stay in the past but I would rather you refrain from doing so again." I said looking at the map again.

I was currently plotting a path to the mountains from here. Then the boy interrupted me.

"What kind of stone is that?" he asked, looking at my hand.

The resurrection stone sat on my hand in its ring. The Hallows tend to appear when I'm distressed.

"It was originally a river stone, but through hundreds of years my family pressed and refined it to what it is." I said.

"How do you press a river stone into that?" he asked another question.

"Evan, focus on your letters." Neil reprimanded.

"I don't mind the boy's curiosity. It is refreshing. Teddy is so sneaky, I'm glad Evan is straight forward. I don't know how. I believe that it's just a story and that my family found a gem in that river." I smiled.

"That makes more sense." Even said.

"That is does. Now, I believe it is time to get back. Good luck on your studies Evan, and thank you Joed for doing business with me." I stood and got ready to leave.

I had a route in mind. One that would allow me to ride Kingsley. Teddy could either ride his broom or spend some time on Kingsley as well. The house elves would have to return to the tent when I put it back in my mole skin pouch.

On my way out of the city I felt as though I was being watched. I shook off the feeling. Some beggar probably saw my ring and was attempting to rob me. Well I wasn't going to give them the chance. I picked up the pace and quickly exited the city. Still the feeling only lessened and did not go away completely. I took my animagus form as I ran through the woods. Who would dare attack a dire wolf?

I got to the clearing and the house elves had it mostly packed up. What few chairs and tables we had taken out of the tent were put back in their respective places. Teddy and Kingsley seemed to be practicing occlumency and legilimency.

"I picked a route." I said and Teddy growled out as his concentration broke and Kingsley got in his mind.

"Thanks Uncle Harry." He said sarcastically. "I was winning too!"

"Learn to ignore distractions. Anyway, we will follow the river until we reach Surda. Once there we will fly near the border and straight to the mountains." I explained.

"Can we leave tonight?" Teddy grumbled. "I'm getting restless."

I could see him fiddling with his wand and scuffing his old trainers in the dirt.

"No, we'll leave in the morning so Kingsley can get plenty of sleep." I said with finality. "Alright, Kreature and Romp, I need you two to in the tent tonight. I'll tend to the fire tonight. Get the tent ready to be put back in the moleskin pouch."

While they were preparing the tent I reading dinner. Kingsley's hunt yesterday was more than successful so we had plenty of food for the beginning of our journey. Teddy was changing his hair to the exact shade as Kingsley's bronze scales then to a vibrant green. That seemed to be his favorite color at the moment.

Suddenly Kingsley started snarling and Teddy's hair changed from green to red then settled on black. Kingsley wrapped us in his claws then put us by the tent underneath his belly. He stood over us like the Horntail had stood over her eggs, just like he saw from my memories. He was mimicking what the she dragon had done from the tournament.

'Put your occlumency to work. A she-dragon is approaching.' Kingsley told us before putting his own shields up. His fangs were bared and our wands were out.

"Don't attack unless I give the order." I said, slipping into auror mode. Thankfully the elves were still safe in the tent. Teddy seemed to put a brave face on to hide his fear.

Then I heard her wing beats. I looked up and saw a bright sapphire blue dragon. She was beautiful but she was on our territory, uninvited. Theni heard something strange. It sounded like a horses hoof beats on the ground. I looked in the direction and saw something I did not like. Neil on a white horse along with Evan on a bay.

"Cast an immobulous on their horses." I whispered to Teddy. "On my count. One… Two… THREE!"

Evan flew off his horse towards us while Neil was able to hold his sit. The female dragon let her displeasure be known by a quiet roar, defiantly not as load as she could be.

"Stay back!" I yelled out.

They all stopped where they were. Neil looked simply aghast and Evan kept his eyes up at the she dragon. He stayed splayed out on the ground where he landed.

Kingsley's snarls stayed vicious and tense. He was digging his claws in the ground and had his head reared and wings flared to make himself appear bigger to the flying dragon. She was hovering above us. He left Teddy and me to deal with the two humans.

"We don't mean any harm." Neil yelled out to me. We were not close enough to speak normally.

"I already do not trust you, Neil, and now you bring a female dragon into our camp." I said.

"Eragon, calm Saphira down. I would ask you to ask your own dragon to calm down as well." Neil called.

"Kingsley has not met another dragon outside of memories and those were not pleasant memories." I stated. "Plus he is not your biggest fan for invading min and his nest mate's mind."

"Saphire said she smelt another dragon. She was merely curious to meet one of her own kind. She took off so we followed." Evan, or Eragon, said with his hands up in a placating motion.

"I will not attack as long as you won't. What about you Kingsley?" I looked up at him and placed my hand on the underside of his chest.

He stopped snarling and took one step back. That was the permission the she-dragon was waiting for. She landed at the far side of the clearing, near the boy. I put my left hand on Teddy's shoulder and lowered my wand. He followed my example. I went to step out from under Kingsley and he growled. I instantly let out my own. I am still the alpha of our pack, I am not so weak to need to hide under him. He backed off but glared at Neil and the boy, along with the other dragon.

"Now, how about we all sit down and talk this out." I waved my wand and conjured a table and chairs. We could have sat on our usual log but a show of power might detour some future attack. I heard both men inhale sharply and gasp. The female dragon shifted her attention from Kingsley to me. He growled at her but didn't move.

"Please, sit down. I am sorry about our extreme actions but Kingsley is very protective." I said.

Teddy sat first on my right and the boy moved to sit in front of him. Neil dismounted his frozen horse and walked over to sit down. Teddy's spell had worn off the brown horse as it started to move about.

"May you release my horse from your spell?" Neil asked.

"Yes." I said as I lifted the spell.

"Eragon, please tie the horses down." Neil said.

"As he does that maybe we should all introduce ourselves. My name is Harry Potter, son of James Potter also known as Prongs. This is Teddy Lupin, son of Remus Lupin also known as Moony. He was a good friend to me and my father. And this is Kingsley. He chose his name from my memories when we decided he was old enough to choose." I stated.

"My name is Brom and that is Eragon son of none. Saphira is bonded to Eragon and he is her rider. I'm assuming Kingsley is your dragon." Brom asked.

"Yes. A bought of rough magic brought us together." I said as Eragon sat again.

"Are you wizards too?" Teddy asked.

"Well, I'm a dragon rider and Brom says I'll be able to do magic someday." Eragon said.

"That brings on my question. How are you using magic? It is not like the kind I am familiar with." Brom asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I said with a smirk. If I have to be alive forever with the Hallows then I'll be damned if I don't keep some of my youth.

"Hmp. You act like a child." He scowled.

"And you act like an old man." I retorted.

"Fine. The magic I know of uses the ancient language." Brom said blandly.

"Teddy and I are wizards, we were both born with magical cores. We use wands to help focus our magic, along with spells. Although children are known for their bouts of accidental magic when they are overwhelmed." I said honestly.

"That is incredible. I've never heard of a people like you two." Brom said. The gruff old man seemed suspicious though.

I felt Kingsley 'knocking' on my shields.

'Yes?' I let him in.

'The she-dragon won't stop staring at me.' He said.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Everyone looked at me strangely and Kingsley looked affronted.

"I'm sorry, Kingsley said something amusing." I said to all.

'She has never seem another dragon before. It's to be expected.' I thought back to him with a chuckle.

Kingsley looked a little better but that caused Teddy to giggle and his hair to turn purple.

"What!" Eragon yelped.

"Sorry! I'd say I have more control over it but I really don't." Teddy smirked.

"Over what exactly?" Brom asked.

"Teddy is a metamorphagus. They are rare witches or wizards that can change their appearance at mill. It runs in his family as his mother was one as well." I said as I ruffled his hair and it changed to black before settling on green again.

"That is very rare indeed. I've only heard of elves that could do that." Brom said.

"House elves? I've never heard of a house elf that could do that. Uncle Harry can hardly get Kreature to change his loin cloth." Teddy wrinkled his nose in a very dogish way.

"And I've never heard of a _house_ elf." Brom said.

"Ah, house elves tend to bond themselves to a family into servitude. I can't say I agree with the practice but the older house elves stick to the old traditions. I inherited one house elf myself along with others that I employ to work in my houses. Would you like to meet the two traveling with us?" I asked.

"Yes." Brom said simply.

"Kteature, Romp." I called.

They appeared with a crack, which had the three guests jumping. I may be enjoying their shock a little too much.

"Yes master Harry, Sir?" Kreature croaked out.

"These three wished to meet you two." I stated.

"Master Harry has brought another beastie into our camp." Kreature grumbled.

Saphira growled at that but Kingsley rose to defend.

"Easy there. Kreature is very blunt about his feelings. Where we are from dragons are not able to speak and are rather vicious. Kreature was once part of an old family who only saw dragons as beasts. Please do not take offence Saphira." I explained.

She did not look happy but she relaxed.

"Good Beastie." Kreature snapped a bit of uncooked dear appeared before. "Master Harry should always be listened to."

"Thank you Kreature, you may return to packing up the tent." And he did. "This house elf is Romp, he is a free elf whose family asked if I needed another helping hand. You may return as well."

"Those are not the house elves that I know of. Elves here are more like humans except they are far more beautiful." Brom explained. "How do they disappear?"

"House elves are very magical creatures, even more so than dragons. They can bypass the most complex wards. I believe it is because their magic that binds them to their master is stronger than any ward." I explained.

"That is strong magic indeed. I don't believe you told us where you were from."

"I don't believe we did." I smirked.

Kingsley stood up then, grabbing all of our attention. He got to his full height then snaked his head around to Brom's. I could tell that he was waiting for permission to enter his mind.

"Why hasn't he spoken?" Brom asked.

"He's waiting for permission. He does not know you or trust you so he would not simply enter your mind only to state his thought." I said. This man had no mind manners.

"You may enter." He said.

"Mine too." Eragon said.

'Your minds feel different from my packs. What was your purpose for coming here?' he stated to all.

"Saphira wanted to meet you. Like we said earlier, she is curious about other dragons." Eragon said out loud to Kingsley.

'Well it's a pleasure to meet another dragon.' Kingsley said as he looked to Saphira.

I felt someone at my basic mental shields and saw Saphira looking at me. I nodded and let her in. She puffed warm air at Teddy.

'This one smells of wolf.' She said.

"That would be my little secret." Teddy mirrored George's smirk. I grabbed his ear. "Oi!"

"No pranks." I said sternly.

"Whatever are you talking about dear Uncle?" Teddy tried to give me the puppy dog eyes but it wasn't working with my hand pinching his ear.

"I don't know what you're planning but I suggest you forget it." I let go of him and he rubbed his ear.

"I have to say, you are an odd bunch." Brom sat back. "I must implore the danger you in though."

"If you mean the tyrant we then I already know. We plan on hiding out until Kingsley is big enough to hold his own." I said.

"Well I wish you luck then. The Varden could use your help though." He continued.

"Kingsley is just over a month old. I will not force him into a war before he has an opinion on it." I said sternly.

"I understand. If you ever need protection, help, or change your mind they are located with the dwarves. For security reasons they will search your mind. They will only be looking for malicious intent though." He explained.

"Then I'm afraid I'll never join. My mind is my temple. When I was younger I was mind raped by an evil man. When I was fifteen summers he even succeeded in possessing me for a moment. I forced him out but I will forever cherish the solitude of my own mind." I explained.

"I understand. That is terrible that that happened. Eragon and I need to go before it's too late. The city will be closing their gates soon." He stood.

"Saphira wishes to stay, may she?" Eragon asked.

"As long as she is respectful then she is always welcome." I nodded to them.

Brom walked up to Kingsley and started to examine him.

"Kingsley is in magnificent shape, though his wing joints are not as strong as they should be."

"He often hunts with Teddy and me on the ground. I have only ridden him a few times. I enjoy flying next to him and have a good race."

"I see. I hope we meet again." Brom said as he went to his horse.

"It was meeting you three as well." I smiled. I may not like Brom but Eragon was pleasant.

Once they were gone I focused back to Kingsley. Saphira seemed forlorn to see her rider go. She looked back at Kingsley and I as I rubbed behind his head spikes.

"Are you hungry, Saphira?" I asked and opened my mind to her.

'No, thank you though.' She answered. She stood up and walked closer.

I took a few steps back, enough so the two dragons did not need to worry about stepping on me. They sniffed at each other and seemed to be talking but it seemed to be mostly images. The she-dragon seemed very giddy. Kingsley was still on edge at having a female dragon so close to us. I sent comfort towards him and seemed to calm down a little.

Too late I saw Teddy sneaking up on Kingsley. He jumped on the bronze dragon's back and scurried around expertly. Kingsley let out a yowl in both surprise and protest. He was trying hard to dislodge the half werewolf but Teddy was an expert at avoiding a dragonss claws and teeth. Saphira took a few steps back from the two.

'Do they do this often?' she asked.

"Sadly yes. And they normally involve me. Thankfully the house elves protect our valuables." I answered.

I had to jump out of the way as Kingsley's tail came my way.

"Oi! Watch it you overgrown lizard." I yelled from the ground.

The boys shared a look then came at me. My eyes bugged out and I took off. I could hear Saphira laugh in the way dragons do.

"Fine!" I yelled as I stopped running away.

I turned and took a few running steps then shifted to my animagus, not thinking about our guest. It eventually ended with Teddy clinging to my belly fur and not letting go. He was constantly going from acting like he wanted comfort then acting as if he was too old for it. Teenagers. Kingsley was looking proud as he only got a few scratches from me. Sadly I had a few of my own. When Teddy finally let go I padded to the far side of camp to lick my wounds. They were not deep, just annoying. It always annoyed me when Kingsley got the down on me.

'Do you always fight like that, man-wolf?' Saphira asked me.

'I like to. My fur is impervious to most magic. Though recently I only use it to give myself a fighting chance against those two. Teddy is sneaky and Kingsley has the superior strength.' I answered through thought, while I licked my scratches. They weren't bleeding anymore.

Just as I did that I felt Kingsley get an idea. I was not going to like it. I shifted back, my scratches were not as bad as I originally thought. Teddy was looking at Kingsley like he was crazy, he must have told the boy his hair brained idea.

Kingsley pounced in front of Saphira. I quickly retreated to where Teddy was with a shield charm ready. Saphira just stared at the younger dragon until she mimicked his stance. I could feel his excitement building. The only hint Saphira got that Kingsley was about to pounce was a quick flick of his tail. They tumbled in the limited space. I couldn't help my smile at Kingsley's joy, I wasn't even mad that he beat me in wrestling anymore. The two dragons remained playful, never going for the back of the head. The sun was going down when I finally broke up their play fight.

"Sonorous." I cast the spell. "That's enough."

Both dragons froze at the loud sound of my voice.

"I'm glad you two are having fun but we have a long journey to start in the morning. Time for bed." I smiled

"Come on, Uncle Harry, it was just getting good." Teddy whined.

"Nope, bed time. I will not have a cranky dragon and teenager tomorrow. I'm too old for that." I said.

The dragons disentangled and settled down. I started to enter the tent after Teddy until I felt Kingsley's displeasure.

"Alright no bed for me tonight." I grumbled but Kingsley could feel how happy I was to spend the night under his wing. I put the fire out with an agumenti spell then settled.

In the dark I could not see but I could hear Teddy exit the tent as he snuck out to join us. I was surprised though when he instead snuggled down under Saphira. That boy just had a way with dragons it seems.

'Our pack is happy.' Kingsley whispered in my mind.

'Yes it is. Once you are strong enough maybe we can rejoin Eragon and Saphira.' I thought back.

'I am strong now. I was able to hold my own against a female dragon.' Kingsley huffed.

'In a play fight. Galbatorix's dragon is much more experienced. My decision is final. I will not have you join a war before you enjoy your childhood if I can help it.'

'I understand dear one. I just don't want to stand around doing nothing while Saphira and her rider are fighting for their freedom.'

'You won't be, you'll be training. Once you, me, and Teddy are ready we will rejoin Saphira, I promise.'

'I can agree to that, wolf-man.' I felt his mind settle.

'Goodnight.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Don't make me move you, Beastie." I heard Kreature grumble at one of the dragons. "Master Harry needs to be woken up."

"I'm awake, Kreature." I said as I got out from under Kingsley's wing.

"Good morning Master Harry Sir. The tent is ready to be placed in the tiny pouch. I will wake the young wolf." He said.

"Thank you Kreature." I said as the house elf bowed then walked over to Saphira.

I let out a yawn then leaned against Kingsley's thigh. Kreature walked right up to Saphira and poked her on the nose. She seemed to be too shocked at his audacity to do anything but stare at the tiny creature in front of her.

"Up you get Beastie. The young wolf must wake up." He said.

Saphira looked ready to bite the tiny elf, when he pulled out a scrap of meat.

"Come now beastie. Be a good beastie and you'll get your breakfast."

Saphira seemed to weigh her options before she took on an amused look and lifted her wing. Kreature threw the piece of meat high in the air so Saphira had to stretch her neck to snatch up the meat. In that time Kreature went to Teddy and apparated him to me.

"Ah!" Teddy was now awake.

"That must have been a rude awakening." I couldn't help but laugh. That had to be the worst way to be woken up.

"What was that for!" Teddy demanded.

"It's time to leave, get ready, you are taking the nimbus." I smirked.

Teddy grumbled then went to Romp who was cooking breakfast. Saphira was looking at me so I opened my mind to her.

'Your house elf is amusing.' She said.

"Yes, he has his own agenda most days." I laughed. Kingsley stretched out with a yawn.

"Your turn bronze Beastie." Kreature approached Kingsley with food. "You will need energy to carry Master Harry."

Kingsley laid his head on the ground and opened his mouth. Kreature placed the meat in his mouth then hopped away before Kingsley could snap his mouth closed. I ate my breakfast with Teddy then Romp put the fire out. The house elves gathered all of our stuff then entered the tent. I put the whole thing in the mole skin pouch then took out the nimbus and the invisibility cloak. I handed them to Teddy then turned to Saphira.

"Goodbye Saphira. Have safe travels with Eragon. Please give him this mirror and tell him to say 'Harry Potter' into it if you guys ever need us." I said and placed it on a log for when Eragon arrived to see his dragon.

'Thank you. Goodbye wolf-man.' She said.

'I will be training in the Beor Mountains if the mirror ever breaks, you'll be able to find us there.' Kingsley said.

"Goodbye dragon. Thanks for keeping me warm last night. I would like to wrestle with you next time." Teddy smirked then set his broom up.

'Be sure your flying stick does not catch fire.' She snorted.

"Alright, off we go." I got on Kingsley and prepared for takeoff.

Teddy secured the invisibility cloak around himself then I heard him fly above me. Kingsley followed a moment later. Flying with Kingsley is so much more enjoyable then flying a blind dragon.

'Stay close nest mate, I'm rising into the clouds.' Kingsley told Teddy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We stayed high enough to be mistaken for a bird but low enough to follow the spine and river. Occasionally I would hear Teddy whoop out in joy. We stopped in the Spine at nights and to hunt. We took very few breaks but Teddy only marginally complained. He loved flying without his grandmother worrying over him. He stayed within mental reach of Kingsley and would continuously check in to keep my mind at peace.

Eventually we had to stop at Leona Lake. We camped were currently camped out by this lake. Our day flying meant mental training at night when we stopped. This carried on for about a month. It was slowly getting colder. We may have been going south but it was still winter, no snow, only colder temperatures. The skins and furs we got from hunting were proving useful. They blocked the cold for Teddy during the flights and kept me from needing a cushioning charm while on Kingsley's back.

"Can we take a break from Occlumency tonight, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked as he threw a stone in the lake. The sky was quickly getting darker.

"Nope. I will say that you are much better then when you started. If you decided to quit fooling around on your broom then we could get to the mountains quicker." I snapped.

"I'm just practicing. What if you and Kingsley were in trouble and I needed to catch you? Huh?" He quipped.

"Alright but it would be nice to get to the mountains before the king finds out about us." I said.

Kingsley had not stopped growing. Teddy was progressing in his occlumency and even if I looked directly into Kingsley's eyes I could not penetrate his mind. I could tell that even I had progressed as well.

"Now according to Joed's maps there is a single mountain that we could camp at but we should start flying at night and resting in the day time. Surda is the bordering kingdom but I don't think we should enter it. If we stay on the border and fly at night we should be fine until we reach the mountains." I said.

As I finished I felt a strange vibration. I realized it was the two way mirror I gave to Eragon and Saphira.

"Activate." I said as I pulled it out of the pouch around my neck. "Eragon, what's wrong?" I asked when his face came into view.

"I can't believe this worked." He said. His background was all blue so I assumed it was Saphira and his eyes seemed bloodshot.

"Eragon focus. What happened?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"A lot. First off Brom is… dead. We were ambushed and he was hurt bad." He forced out.

"I'm so sorry Eragon. How are you holding up?" I asked. I knew how hard it was to lose a mentor.

"I'll be okay, Saphira is helping. We also met someone else. He helped us rescue an elf. Not like your elves. She's been poisoned but when I entered her mind she told me the antidote is in the Varden. I don't know what to do. I want more than anything to save her but Brom said I wasn't ready to enter the politics of the Varden. What do I do Harry? Brom said you had the features of a Lord, wherever you came from you were probably important." Eragon ranted.

"Calm down Eragon. And you lot," I said to Teddy and Kingsley who were looking over my shoulder, "Make yourselves busy. This is a private conversation. Now Eragon take a deep breath."

Once I saw him do that I continued.

"For a moment, ignore what anyone else has to say about this. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I want to help her but-"

"No buts. What does Saphira say?" I asked and watched the boy look to his dragon.

"She says she will support my decision and protect my from anyone." The boy said with a smile.

"There you have it. The elf with die without your help. Do you know the way to Varden?"

"Yes, she showed me. If we leave now we could save her but only if we leave tonight. It's a long journey." He said.

"Then leave. Call me on this mirror when you can. Keep your dragon and elf safe, Eragon." I said.

"Thank you, Harry. Tell Kingsley and Teddy I say hello."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"What's wrong with Eragon?" Teddy asked immediately.

"He'll be fine. Saphira will help him. He just has to make some big decisions. He says hello."

'Are we flying tonight?' Kinsley asked.

"Yes. We will fly tonight, which means no more cloak, Teddy. We will start your magic lessons again when we next stop."

"Okay, can I learn the Patronus charm? You learned it when you were thirteen." He begged.

"Fine. It's a tiring spell at first though."

With that we continued our travels.

POV Eragon

"What was that?" Murtag asked when I got out from under Saphira's wing.

'I have a friend who is a magic user. I needed to talk to him. Let's get ready to go.' I said.

I checked to make sure Arya was secure then got on Saphira. We started our long journey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We made it to the mountains, they were larger than I thought. I could feel Kingsley's excitement at being able to fly freely and I couldn't help but agree. Kingsley let out a happy roar and I quickly joined in with my own howl.

We made camp about halfway up one of the mountains. I set up the tent and the elves quickly helped us clear a large enough area that if Saphira needed to, she could land at the same time as Kingsley. We set up a strict regime. In the morning we would all stretch and then begin our aerial "fights". Some days I would be on Kingsley's back and other days I would be on my Firebolt, with Teddy on his Nimbus. We would have to reach a different spot on our opponents each time. It was similar to the Americans flag football and fencing teams. Then in the afternoon we would take a tea break with the house elves. Kreature still took to "training the beastie". The old house elf amused Kingsley to no end. Teddy would prank Romp whenever he could and Romp would scold him for not living up to "Master Harry's name". I had named Teddy as my heir back when he turned ten when it became apparent that I was the Master of Death. After tea, we would either go hunting or practice magic.

On one of our hunting trips, we encountered another direwolf. She seemed adamant on having my pups. Kingsley swears I wouldn't stop blushing. Of course I did not mate with her but that's when we found out that these mountains contained large creatures. Teddy was out exploring when a giant bear decided that he would make a nice meal. Thankfully, he was close to camp and Kingsley heard him. Magic bounced off of its fur but did nothing to stop Kingsley's teeth. Kreature gave Kingsley an extra portion of meat that night for being "a good beastie".

Then there were the wyverns. They tried to attack our minds but our shields were stronger. Kingsley enjoyed fighting them. He never killed them but instead showed them that he claimed these hunting grounds. We live close to a river and a valley. Even when it was cold, the river never froze. The house elves made a bed for Kingsley out of the giant bear furs and blankets for the rest of us. One day during our tea time, the mirror vibrated again. Romp brought it out from its place in the tent to me.

"Activate." I said.

"Hello Harry." Eragon looked grim.

"Hello Eragon, how is your friend?" I asked.

"Arya lived, she is doing much better. The reason I called is that I wanted to let you know of the battle that is about to happen." He said. I'm sure my eyes grew comically.

"Eragon-" I started but he interrupted.

"I've joined the Varden. I'm going to help them. You said you were going to the Beor Mountains?" He seemed to ask.

"Yes, we are currently at our camp in the mountains. You better explain yourself, boy." I tried not to growl out.

"Well the Varden is in the east Beor Mountains. I wanted to give you a heads up. An urgal army is heading my way through the dwarven tunnels. I kept you a secret from the Varden so don't worry. The army should be here in an hour." He explained.

"I am in the western mountains. It may take me a while but we may make it. Kreature, Romp prepare to leave." I told the house elves. Kingsley and Teddy leapt up to help as well.

"Harry, you don't have to get involved." Eragon said.

"Yes I do. Both Teddy and Kingsley have been doing very well in their training. We may not be able to fight as well with a sword but I will not allow you and Saphira to die in a war that you did not choose to fight. How do I find you?"

"There is an entrance behind a waterfall, from what I've seen it's the only big waterfall in the mountains. Thank you Harry. I have to go put my armor on now. Safe travels." Eragon dismissed.

"And you stay safe until I get there." I said, and ended the connection.

"Saphira and Eragon are in trouble, they are about to join a war. Teddy, no matter what you will not join the fighting. End of discussion. You will fly above it and keep your shields up. I'll send up red sparks when it is safe." I commanded.

"Yes uncle." He said with defeat.

"Romp, you keep Teddy from danger. Kreature, you protect the tent."

'I will protect the she-dragon and her rider.' Kingsley proclaimed.

"Yes we will. Now let's go."

Everything was packed and Kreature returned to the tent which I put in my moleskin pouch. Romp sat on the back of Teddy's broom. I sat on Kingsley with a strip of bear skin in between us to protect my legs without any cushioning charms. Then we were off.

POV Eragon

"Arya! We may have backup coming." I said as I approached her.

"Who?" She seemed surprised but I couldn't quite tell.

"A friend of mine. Can you tell Ajahd? I'll tell King Hrothgar." I said.

"Of course."


End file.
